Hurt
by Oreo28
Summary: Just a short story set after Grave Danger.


I'm back (finally) and with a new story. It's kind of based on the song 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash. And there will be a sequel. The story is set right after grave danger and what might have happened.

* * *

HURT

Ecklie and Brass had already walk off and now Greg turned to the two remaining persons. "Well, I'm gonna find my way home," He turned to Sara. "Maybe I'll see you at the hospital." She nodded then waved after him without turning around. She looked at the fading ambulance before she glanced in Grissom's directions. He was looking straight ahead not caring about his surroundings.

Sara didn't even bother to try and talk to him, that was until she turned around and realized she had no ride, all the others had already left the scene. So she faced Grissom again, who didn't seem to notice her movements and hesitation, he didn't even seem to notice she was there at all. Yet she took a deep breath and opened her mouth a couple times before she spoke. "Could I catch a ride with you?"

"Uh?" Grissom finally turned and looked at her. She sighed and spoke again.

"I drove her with Warrick, I need a lift." When he didn't answer Sara continued. "Or I could walk home if you preferred that."

He blinked then understood the sarcasm in her statement. "Oh. Uh, sorry, yeah sure, I just need to gather my things." He looked around then walked off mumbling something Sara couldn't make out.

She didn't know exactly what to do with herself, he hadn't thought to give her the keys so she could wait in the car, maybe he was cold for all he knew. Or perhaps-

BAM! CRASH! BANG!

"Ow! Damn it!"

Sara turned sharply but all she could see was Grissoms feet. The sight almost made Sara laugh but Grissoms groans made it seem a lot more serious than she first thought. A few of the officers hurried over to where Grissom lay which made Sara also move her feet and followed everybody.

"Leave me alone." Was all she could hear. No one moved from their place above him.

"Okay people, nothing to see here, please move out of the way." The officers started to clear away and she could finally see Grissom.

She wanted to laugh. His head and torso was laying at the start of a hill while the rest of him was on flat ground. This made his legs bounce slightly and he had no way of getting up. "Are you just going to stand there and stare?" He was angry and the sound of his voice made Sara shiver.

Without saying a word she stretched out her hand for him to reach. And with a little trouble and cooperation, Grissom got to his feet and all she got was a quiet thank you before he walked off towards the car, kind of limping she noticed.

No use to ask him about it she figured.

Grissom was already seated in the car when Sara returned. His head was resting back and eyes closed. "You okay to drive?" Sara asked before she closed the door.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving Sara." He said and opened his eyes.

"But you were limping just seconds ago, it's not safe to driv-"

"There's nothing wrong with my leg."

"I'm not blind, you-"

"Shut up Sara!" She backed away slightly. "Can't you see that I'm perfectly fine, we saved Nick and the team is getting back together! Why should I feel bad?" he shouted. But Grissom wasn't fine, for some reason he was mad and it scared Sara.

"I'll get a ride with one of the officers." She said almost as a whisper and opened the door.

"Yeah you do that." He responded angrily, like she had done something wrong. She stared at him not believing what he had just said. Without hesitation she slammed the door shut and stalked off.

"Just leave, it's not like I'd care."

* * *

NEXT MORNING…

The knock on her door startled her as she sat in her chair playing with her glasses, not really doing anything. "Come in."

"Hey." It was Grissoms head that came through the door-opening. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all." Catherine dropped her glasses on her desk. "Come in."

He did and closed the door before he sat down tiredly. "How's Nick?"

She sighed. "Fine, considering. But he said that when he gets out of the hospital he's going back to Texas for a long vacation." She smiled.

Grissom looked at the floor. "Good, good. And you?"

"Me? I'm fine, I'm more worried about you." She said and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her desk. "You almost got blown up."

"But I didn't." He said a little too fast. Catherine narrowed her eyes but didn't get a chance to say anything further. "So have you talked to Ecklie?"

"Sort of. I talked to Sara and she said that the team might get back together."

"Sara?"

"Yeah I bumped into her on my way out of the hospital."

He was relieved. "Oh, well the team _is _getting back together. I just came from Ecklie. He said to tell you, you can keep your office." Catherine looked away. "I'm sorry."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "Hey, even though I might take a few step back, I don't really care all that much. I miss you all, even Greg… sometimes." He chuckled, then they both became silent. Then all of the sudden out of nowhere Grissom spoke.

"What do you think about me, how am I as a person, a…friend?"

"Uh?" Catherine was confused

"I'm just wondering." She sighed and thought about it for couple of seconds.

"Erm… well you're the bestest friend I've ever had, you're loyal, you never lie. At least not to me." She said nervously as she struggled herself through her speech. "You're a-"

Grissom interrupted her. "Honestly Catherine. What do you think about me…now?"

She opened her mouth but shut it again. "Why do you ask?"

He licked his lips and shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"Well…" She changed her tone slightly. "You're an ass towards certain people, and I'm not just talking about Ecklie. You're socially inept. All you do is be with your bugs in you office all day and you're never in the field anymore, you don't hang out with us anymore."

"I never did." He remarked.

"No, but you…ate with us. Paid for dinner." She smiled but Grissom remained stoic. Catherine sighed. "You laughed and you smiled. You were our friend."

Grissom stood abruptly and walked towards the door. Catherine panicked slightly. "Yo-you're not mad at me are you. 'Cause you asked and I-"

He waved it off. "It's just that…I kind of knew all those things, yet I didn't really realize it 'til now." He opened the door and was halfway outside when the sound of Catherine's voice stopped him.

"You know, you should've stopped her yesterday. Apologized and gotten her back in the car." She tipped her head slightly to the side. "Maybe I would've answered differently." He turned slightly and was about to ask, but Catherine was faster. "She had been crying when she came to the hospital. She was scared Grissom."

He didn't meet her eyes as he answered. "I'll apologize as soon as I see her."

"It's a bit too late don't you think." Catherine asked. Her comment didn't help his mood as he walked off towards his office…alone.

It was already too late to try and fix things with Sara.

END

* * *

1. Do you want me to write a sequel?

2. Do you want me to continue this in Grissom's or Sara's POV?

3. Do you want me to write this story up until 'Way To Go' with all the different episodes in it, or do you want me to forget all about season 6 and write it like I want to?


End file.
